Heated
by RAWRSteffanie
Summary: Quinn loves to snog boys, eat chocolate frogs and annoy her Quidditch Captain Oliver Wood. But what happens when one drunken kiss leads to another and another. Before long she realizes how heated things can get when playing with fire.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: Drunken Parties & Oliver Wood

"Who the hell took my bloody frogs?" I wailed. I frantically searched through my bag, unable to find them. "Who the hell took my bloody frogs!" I repeated, much louder now. I saw Oliver look at me from his locker, and shook his head.

"WHO THE HELL TOOK MY BLOODY FROGS?" I said, now yelling. I heard a few snickers, and I glared at them.

"Bloody hell, Quinn. You're twenty years old." Oliver said.

"Thank you, Captain. I was unaware of my years. Thanks for setting me straight." I spat. He looked at me and rolled his eyes, before slamming his locker shut.

"Open your bloody eyes, Quinn." he said, annoyed. "They appear to be in your locker." he said, "you are a bloody special case."

"Watch your language, Wood. I'm a damned woman. It's rude." I said, before smugly crossing my arms over my chest staring at him. He looked at me for a second, before making a face and heading towards the exit.

Oliver and I did this dance of ours since the first day. I had been on the team for almost six weeks and this was repeated daily. Each day differed, but we constantly were stepping on each other's toes. It amused the rest of the team. They constantly laughed and giggled about how Oliver must like he if he kept arguing with me like this. I just rolled my eyes and said he could fancy me all he wants, I'd never fancy that Quidditch-loving prat. It made them laugh even more.

"I swear one of these days he is either going to fire you or kiss you." I shot a look at the seeker, Reid Harrington.

"I agree, Chocolate." I now shot a look at one of the other chasers, Tanner Muttenfer.

"I don't know about the kissing. I think the only thing Oliver kisses is his bloody broom." I now laughed alongside my favorite team member Addison Kingswettle. She was the third chaser, and by far the one I got along the most with.

"I hate to agree with Addison-"

"No you don't" Reid said, elbowing me.

"Alright, no, I don't. I just agree. Oliver must love that broom above all. I bet he even named it!" I said loudly, giggling.

"He did. He calls it Rocket." I looked up to see Cheryl Adams standing there. I was convinced Cheryl didn't like me much. I think I was too awesome for her. "If you guys are done with the nonsense. I'm leading. Have a nice weekend all, see you on Monday."

"Have a wonderful weekend, Cheryl!" I called cheerfully before waving at her, earning a giggle from Addison.

"Any plans this weekend Quinn?" Reid asked, before finishing packing his bag.

"Not really." I said, before throwing the bag of chocolate frogs into my large bag. "Why?" I asked. He just grinned.

"It's our Captains birthday on Saturday. We're meeting at the Hogshead for a round of drinks. I'm sure you showing up will complete the night."

"Oh, you just want to see us argue."

"Not quite. I want to see a drunken argument between the two of you." Reid said, with a wide grin.

"He thinks it'll end in a kiss. I told him he was mad. It'd end in you punching him in the face." Addison said, before swiftly placing her lips on my cheek, in a friendly matter. Like always, Reid whistled.

"I'm out. Elijah wants to do dinner tonight." she said brightly before grabbing her bag. "I'll see you tomorrow evening. Oh, Quinn? It's a bring a date thing. Good luck finding a date." she said, with a giggle. I returned her joke with a figure gesture.

Since the day we met Addison liked to poke fun at my lack of dating. It wasn't that I didn't like boys, I loved boys. I loved to snog boys, but I hated to be involved with them. I was the love them and leave them kind, but Addison simply didn't understand.

Reid just grinned at me. "Can't find a date, love?" he asked.

"Oh, hush. If I wanted one bad enough I could have one. I never said I was even going to this event, remember that." I said before placing my knitted socks on top of my bag. Tanner laughed.

"Oh Quinn, you and your weird obsessions." Tanner said, lightening the mood. "Anyway, I'm sure mother would flip if I was late." he said, then shot Reid a look. "Mutter and word and you'll meet my favorite hex." he said, before grabbing his bag and leaving. Reid and I sat in there for a few seconds in silence.

"You know, Quinn-" he started, and I turned to look at him. "I'd be your date tomorrow. No strings attached, I swear." he said. "You're a dear friend, but I don't fancy you." he said with a chuckle. "It's just Renee and I split, and I haven't had desire to move on. I just haven't let the other know this." he said.

"I'll go with you Reid." I said, then giggled. "Just know, I don't have sex on the first date."

"I would never." he said. "If I did Wood would kill me. And not for sleeping with a team member. For sleeping with you."

"Oh, bugger off" I said, rolling my eyes while he laughed.

Saturday night came a lot quicker then I thought it would. I had changed my mind about going at least half a dozen times. It wasn't that I didn't want to go, but I didn't want to go. I didn't hate Oliver, but I didn't actually like him either. He was just… a prat. He took things to seriously and mocked me at very given chance. He was rude, and got on my nerves. I respected him as my captain, but that was about it.

Still, a birthday party was a birthday party, and I agreed to go. I smiled as I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see a smiling Reid. "Hello." I greeted him. I grabbed my purse and we both apparated to the Hogshead. When I saw Oliver sitting there, I couldn't help but laugh. He already had one too many drinks, and he wore this large red hat on his red.

"Reid, Quinn!" he exclaimed, standing up. He patted Reid on the back and just slugged my shoulder, like I was one of his buds. Drunken Oliver was defiantly my favorite.

"Happy birthday Oliver." Reid said, before excusing himself, grabbing him and I each a glass of brandy.

"Here is your present." I said, handing him a small red box. He grinned at me, shaking the box.

"Is it knitted socks?" he asked, before chucking. It was odd, I never seen Oliver this happy. I just laughed and shook my head. "If you got me chocolate frogs I will raid your stash of them next week." he said with a wide grin.

"Just open the bloody present, Wood."

"Watch your mouth, you're in front of a damned gentleman. It's rude." he said, then grinned again. I couldn't help it. I laughed.

"You're drunk." I accused. He just nodded.

"You are bloody right." he said, shaking the box again, before tearing into it. "Damn. Broom cleaning kit." he said, then quickly wrapped his arms around me in a hug. "Thanks." he said.

"Uh, you're welcome." I said, taken back by this hug.

"You smell lovely." Oliver said, before stepping away from me.

I saw Reid coming towards us, and I smiled as he handed me my glass of brandy. I quickly shot it back, before grabbing myself another.

Before long, I was almost as drunk as Oliver was. I never realized how much fun Oliver was, until we sat there laughing like idiots. Reid, of course played the perfect date and sat with us laughing.

"I think you've had too much, Oliver." Cheryl said, as Oliver went to grab another shot of brandy. He shot her a look and I giggled.

"I'm a big boy, Cheryl." he said, and she just glared.

"Atta boy." I said, patting him on the back. After sometime the ridiculous hat Oliver was wearing ended up on my head, and I was sure it clashed awfully with my red locks. I didn't care.

As the hours dragged on, the crowd slimmed down. Around midnight it was just me and Oliver left. I wasn't ready to leave, and it appeared neither was he.

"Let's go on a walk." he suggested. By this time, we were both wasted. I laughed, grabbing my shoes and carried them as we paid for our drinks and left.

"Where are we going?" I asked, before spreading my arms and spinning. I was surprised to still see Oliver laughing. "You know, until tonight, I didn't think you knew how to laugh."

"Quidditch is important to me, Quinn. I, unlike you, don't make a mockery of it. It's important, and I don't find anything about it amusing. I strive to be the best, and I will be."

"I do not make a mockery of it!" I said, before crossing my arms.

"your impression of me and my love for my broom last week?" he asked. "just because I was showering doesn't mean I'm deaf." he said, taking several steps closer to me. "Despite what you believe, I have made love with a woman. Oh, and I do not enjoy my broom where the sun doesn't shine." he said, moving even closer to me.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" I asked. He was so close I could feel his breath on me.

"I haven't the foggiest. But, I think this is what will happen." he said. Then he kissed me.

Oh, how I loved snogging boys. And this kiss, was defiantly in my top ten.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hangovers & Fifty Laps When I woke in the morning, my head was pounding. I groaned and rolled over to see my lovely Addison left me something to take for it. I groaned again as I got out of bed and headed towards our living room.

"I see you are finally awake. I guess sleeping in past three in the afternoon is expected if you stay out till 4 am." she said.

"Don't yell at me, I'm an adult." I groaned for the third time that morning.

"I'm not. You are just hung over. You're lucky Reid came back out and brought you home. He found you and Oliver in an alley." she said, shaking her head. "You are one shameless drunk." she said, crossing her arms.

"Don't yell, Addison. Pour me a glass, will you?" I asked, pointing to the cup of coffee.

"What were you doing with Oliver Wood in an alley at 4am?" she asked as she poured me a cup of coffee.

"You expect me to remember, Ads?" I asked, and she glared at the name I called her. "I was completely wasted." I said. "I don't even remember how I got home."

"Reid." she said. "He came here to make sure you made it okay. I said you hadn't returned, and he worried. He searched for you and Oliver. He got him home, then brought you here." she said, looking at me, before handing me the coffee.

"Shit." I said, before taking a long drink of my coffee. "I can't remember a thing. Okay, I can't remember anything after Cheryl left."

"Oh, you mean when you and Oliver scared her, and poured water in her purse?" she asked, with a smirk.

"Greatest thing ever, might I add. It was all Oliver's idea, surprisingly."

"He seemed to take a liking to you last night, Quinn." she said, before raising her eyebrow.

"Hush. You're just trying to pair me off so I hate a date to your wedding."

"Not true." she said, before looking at me. "Oi. Elijah gave me my ring last night!" she exclaimed, thrusting her hand in my face.

"It's lovely" I said. It was small and silver with a small diamond in the middle. It was simple, but beautiful.

"Isn't it?" she asked, before loudly clapping her hands.

"Addison, knock it off. My head is pounding." I said, before grabbing my coffee and heading back to my bed and under my covers.

"Alright. I hope your weekend went well." Oliver said, bright and early Monday weekend. "We all had fun, it's time for business. We're starting with eight laps." he said, and I groaned.

"Is that a problem, Quinn?" Cheryl asked.

"Yes, Cheryl, it is." I said, with a bright smile. "I'm worried you'll lose your balance and fall off again." I said, referring to the time a few weeks back to when she almost fell off her broom in practice.

"Bugger off." she said, glaring at me.

"Kiss me arse." I challenged back, with a smug look on my face.

"Enough ladies!" Oliver shouted, before shooting me a glare. "eight laps for the rest of you. Cheryl and Quinn are doing twelve."

"What!" I exclaimed, and he raised his eyebrow.

"Thirteen." he said.

"Prat." I shot back.

"Fourteen."

"Oh, I'm real scared."

"Quinn, knock it off." Addison said, shoving me.

"Fifteen." Oliver said, leaning against the locker. "You done, yet?"

"Not even close. Let's go for sixteen, eh?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Why stop there? Eighteen."

"Only eighteen? Pfft." I said, brushing my hair off my shoulder.

"Fine, smart-ass. Let's up it to twenty. You done yet."

"Oh, Oliver I could do this all day."

"If you don't shut your bloody mouth, you will be" Addison said, rolling her eyes.

"Works for me. Practice ends at a certain time. They more they argue, the less we practice."

"That's nine for you, Reid. As for you, Quinn, let's make it twenty-five. Still feeling cocky?"

"As cocky as ever. Bring. It. On."

"Quinn!" Addison said.

"Nine for you, Addison." Oliver said, and I glared.

"Bugger off, Wood. She didn't do a damn thing!"

"Thirty." He said, with a smirk.

"Might as well make it thirty-five." I shot back. Addison elbowed me in the ribs.

"Forty." Oliver said, before sitting on the floor.

"Aren't you the scary captain?" I asked.

"Fifty."

"QUINN!" Tanner exclaimed loudly. We all turned to stare at him. He grabbed me by my arm and dragged me out to the field.

"Tanner!" I said, pushing him off. "I wasn't done yet."

"Fifty laps? I think you were." He said. I turned to see the rest of the team walk out. "Get on your broom. He'll keep you here all night running laps if you keep it up."

I nodded. I hopped on my broom and flew my laps. I casually took my time, waving to my teammates as they looked up at me. Addison looked cross. I knew I was in for a lecture. By the time I finished, they already where in the lockerrooms changing.

"Hey there. About time." Reid said.

"Thanks to you, Oliver worked us over today." Cheryl said, bumping into me as she passed me.

I rolled my eyes before looking at Addison, who was ignoring me. I sighed, and opened my locker. I grabbed a chocolate frog and popped it in my mouth. I was just going to skip a shower, and go straight home. I wasn't in the mood for all this.

"Quinn, step outside with me." Oliver said.

"Bloody hell" I mumbled under my breath. I followed him out the door, leaning against the wall.

"That was unexcusable behavior you showed." He said, in a cold tone.

"Yeah. Okay." I said. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Fine." I sighed. "I guess I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. That's why we never agree." He said. He studied me for several minutes, and I wondered what he was doing. "Look, if this is about my party-"

"Oliver, I don't remember the party!" I exclaimed. He looked slightly relieved.

"Oh?" He said, sitting on the ground.

"Last thing I remember is Cheryl leaving in a huff." I said with a smile.

"Awh." He said, and chuckled.

"You know, Captain. If you laughed more I'd stop accusing you of having a stick in your ass."

"I'll remember that." He said, and rolled his eyes. "You don't remember our walk?" He asked.

"We took a walk?" I asked, and he smiled. I decided the worst was over, and sat next to him.

"Yes. Reid found us in the alley. You were spinning, and I was laughing my arse off." He said, shaking his head. "It was one hell of a night."

"Yeah. Because you didn't have a stick in your ass."

"There is a time for work, and a time for play. You seem to blur those lines."

"I do no such thing!"

"You do so!"

"I do not! Prat!"

Before I knew what was happening, Oliver had his lips on mine. I closed my eyes. For some reason this was familiar. I pushed it out of my mind as his warm lips moved against mine. When the kiss broke, I stared at him in awe.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Uh, nothing." He said, before standing up, helping me up. "I'll see you tomorrow" he said, before taking off. I watched after him, confused. I headed back inside. I gently placed my fingers to my lips, unable to decide if this was real, or if it was a dream. if it were a dream, I'd rather stay asleep with the taste of Oliver Wood lingering on my lips.

**AN: I updated so quickly because I have up to chapter three of this story. I might update chapter three up tonight too. **

**Please tell me what you think! **

**Love, Steff.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Snogging Oliver Wood is wrong & he smells delicious

I woke up. I got out of bed. I remembered Oliver Wood kissed me. Twice. It was something that hadn't left my mind since Reid and I discussed it. I hasn't felt the urge to share this information with anyone else, even Addison. I had things to figure out.

Oliver Wood wasn't the kind of man to run around kissing people for fun. hell, I doubt he even had his first kiss. He was so obsessed with Quidditch, I thought he may have forgotten everything else. Apparently I was wrong. Not only did Oliver Wood know how to kiss, he was good at it. Like, he was insanely good at kissing.

I couldn't deny this was wrong in every way possible, but my mind wondered anyway. I needed advice, or a trip to an mental institution. I was starting to questions my feelings towards Oliver Wood. Oliver Wood was not the kind of guy girls wanted to fall for. And yet, I found myself wondering if I had somehow fallen for him.

Oh, I have such a headache.

We had practice today, and I was beyond nervous. What did I say to him? What should I do? My head was pounding, and I wanted to fling myself off my broom while flying in the air. This was way to confusing and too much. I was losing my mind all because he kissed me, twice. I groaned as I walked into our locker room. I saw that only Oliver was in there. It was the last person I wanted to see.

"Morning." He said, like nothing had ever happened.

"Mmhm." I responded, not looking at him. I opened my locker to find it stuffed with chocolate frogs. I turned to see Oliver watching me.

"They're from me. Think of it as an apology for yesterday." He said.

"What about your party?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. He started at me for a minute.

"I thought you couldn't remember."

"I didn't. Reid filled me in. He saw the kiss."

"I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. We were drunk, so what."

"What was yesterday?" I asked. He paused and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I wanted to see why I just had to kiss you while I was drunk. I'm sorry." He said, while lacing up his boot.

"In case you get the urge to figure it out again, be warned, I will punch you." I said, not even looking at him.

"Oh. Why weren't you swinging punches yesterday?" He asked, leaning near my locker. I looked at him to find a smirk on his face.

"Lapse of judgment on my part. Be assured it won't happen again." I said slamming my locker shut. "Where is everyone!" I exclaimed. I wasn't that early.

"I called practice off." He said. "I'm holding auditions. I've said this for almost three weeks now."

"Maybe now I should confess. I ignore you." I said. "Auditions for what?"

"Any. The school year is ending. Time to get some reserves, and maybe knock a few people out. Maybe the added pressure will get some people to think if they want to be here." He said, giving me a look.

"Oh. Buggar off. I'm an excellent chaser."

"And a tad cocky." I shot him a look. He just laughed. It was weird. I've never seen Oliver like this. "Besides, with the wedding coming up for Addison, she'll take time off." He said, then took a breath. "Plus, Cheryl may be leaving us."

"Why?"

"You mostly." He said, with a laugh. "She uh, hates you."

"The feeling is mutual." I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

"She thinks I go soft on you." I looked over at Oliver, to see him scratching his chin. "It, uh, caused problems."

"You were seeing her?" I asked, in awe.

"Sort of. She was nice to spend my nights with, but that's all. I never saw her as anything else." He paused, "why are you staring at me like that?"

I hadn't realized I was looking so confused. I just laughed. "I can't believe it. I never thought you even knew what women were."

"Oh, aren't you clever. Of course I knew, Quinn. I'm just not like the other guys on the team- I haven't made a jump for your undergarments."

I raised me eyebrow, and he chuckled.

"A few kisses don't count." He said, gently pushing my shoulder.

"Sure they don't." I said, shoving him back. "I think you want in my panties."

Oliver just shook his head. "Of course, Quinn. You're so irresistible with your sass, and your addiction to candy. I want you so bad."

"Hush." I said, elbowing him. This wasn't the Oliver I knew, but I didn't mind. "Most men find my sass darling." I leaned against a locker with a smirk on my face.

"Yes, well most men would dip their wick in any wax. It doesn't matter the bolts that are loose if there is a pretty face. I, however refuse to dip my wick in something so awful as the typical pretty face."

I laughed. "I can't believe we're talking about where you would dip your wick."

"I can't believe we're not fighting." Oliver said, leaning against the same locker I was.

"It is unusual for us." I added, he just nodded.

"Do you want to help me with auditions?" Oliver asked. I just stared at him for a minute. "I mean, you're already here, you're an excellent chaser, and the new members can get to know what they have to deal with."

"Are you trying to win be to the cause or get me to deck you?" I asked. I looked at Oliver for a second, then regretted it. Oliver Wood was undeniably handsome. I think in all my mockery and judgment I never had a chance to look at his face. I think I wished I had before. I think I wished I never had. My stomach was a mess, my head pounding with confusion.

"Being honest. You're a special case, Quinn. You're loud, and hard to adjust to."

"No one else had an issue adjusting to me, Wood." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Reid himself is a special case."

"Reid isn't the only member. Plus, men like to dip their wicks in pretty wax."

"Oliver Wood, are you calling me pretty."

I couldn't believe it when he blushed. "Well, yes." He said. "It doesn't change the fact that you're crazy." He added.

"I'm not crazy" I said as we headed towards the field. I saw seven or so kids standing there. I smiled at them while Oliver addressed them. "Thanks for showing up. I'm Oliver Wood, the captain. This is Quinn, she's one of the best chasers we got. She's going to help me today. We need a beater and a reserve seeker and keeper." He said. I yawned. This was going to take forever.

"I'm excited I got to help pick Cheryl"s replacement." I said, bouncing back to the locker rooms.

"Yes, because you'll miss Cheryl?" He asked with a grin.

"With all my heart. I think I'll like Penelope." I said. Penelope was this round girl who not only looked mean butt could swing. She was sure to keep those budglers off us during games.

"Well, your happiness is all that matters." He said. I shot him a look at sat on a bench. I watched as Oliver sat next to me.

"You know, you confuse me." I said. He just chuckled.

"There is a time for work, and a time for play. I live by that rule."

"I don't"

"I know." I pushed Oliver.

"Don't be so quick to agree with me." I said, before smiling at him.

"I speak the truth." He said. He watched me for a second. I can't say why, because I knew it was wrong, but as Oliver inched closer to me I didn't pull back.

"You confuse me too." He admitted his face inches away from mine.

"How?" I asked.

"Because one minute you piss me off and the next I want to do this-" he said before closing the distance. For the third time his lips were on mine. Well, you know the saying. Three times is the charm.

I wrapped my arms around my neck. I was suprised to find that Oliver Wood smelt like the outdoors and something sweet. Whatever it was smelt delicious. It just added to my problems. He pulled me closer to him, but I didn't mind. I decided I couldn't fight this. Oliver was too good at snogging for me to try. Instead I just deepened the kiss and pressed myself close to him.

Oliver stood us up, with my legs wrapped around him. He backed me up against a locker. His lips left mine and he left kisses along my neck. I just closed my eyes shut. This was so wrong, but it felt right. It felt natural.

My hands quickly went to Oliver's shirt, trying to remove it. He went along with it and helped. Soon his shirt was on the ground and he was kissing me again. Before I knew it, he had my pants unbuttoned and he was playing with the hem of my underwear. I was becoming dizzy from his kisses but didn't care. It was the perfect moment.

"Oh my god!" I heard somehow shriek. When Oliver turned I saw Cheryl stand there. Quickly Oliver put my feet on the ground. As I did up my pants he grabbed his shirt.

"I, uh, I got to go." I mumbled, my face almost as red as my curls. I quickly headed out of there. When I returned home I ran up the stairs and shut my door.

Everything came back to me. I just put my head in my hands and sighed. I defiantly had feelings for Oliver Wood.

Fan-fucking-tastic.


End file.
